Men's Discussion
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: ONESHOT. YUNJAE. Yunho meminta saran dari dua sahabat terbaiknya Yoochun dan Changmin untuk masalah percintaannya. Humor gagal. Happy reading :)


Title: Men's Discussion

Genre: Humor(?). Romance.

Rate: K+

Cast: Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Jihye, and other.

Disclaimer: Saya cuma pinjam nama. Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Plot is mine.

Pairing: Of course Yunjae.

School life romance.

Warning: AU. OOC. GS for uke. Typo

Editor: Kiriya Hazelheine

.

Seorang lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menelusuri rak di hadapannya. "Aduh.. tadi apa ya namanya?" lelaki itu mengecek ponsel untuk memastikan kembali judul dari DVD pesanan adik perempuannya. Setelah yakin sudah menghapalnya, ia mendongakkan kepala dan menjelajahi toko dengan mata sipitnya. Seingatnya disini ada mesin pencari..

"Huh?" dua wanita berseragam sama dengannya baru saja memasuki toko. Ia sepertinya mengenal mereka, tapi karena jauh, pandangannya tak begitu jelas. Laki-laki itu mengambil kacamata dan memasangnya di wajah bak aktor laga. "Loh? Kok gelap?" ternyata yang lelaki itu pakai malah kacamata hitam. Ia lalu mengambil kacamata lainnya di tas dan memasangnya tanpa banyak gaya. Aksi keren kalau dilakukan untuk kedua kalinya sama saja dengan tidak keren!

"OMO!" lantas ia berteriak ketika pandangannya menjelas. Segera setelahnya ia bersembunyi di belakang rak karena dua pasang mata wanita itu mengarah padanya akibat teriakan tadi. Bukan.. bukan karena dia takut ketahuan teman satu sekolah sedang berada di toko kaset–yang tentu bukan merupakan suatu kejahatan, tetapi karena salah satu dari mereka adalah pujaan hatinya.

"Su, lihat! Ini Uknow."

"Uknow penyanyi pendatang baru yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Ne. Lihat! Di album debutnya ini dia tampan sekali kan?"

"Yah.. lumayan."

"Aku ingin jadi pacarnya~"

 _ **JDEEEERRRRR!**_

Seperti ada petir menggelegar tepat di atas kepala lelaki itu. Barusan.. baru saja ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan juga mendengar dengan telinga orang lain /nggak/ sang pujaan hati mengatakan ingin menjadi pacar dari Udon–eh, tadi siapa namanya?

"Ha ha. Bermimpi saja kau, Kim Jaejoong."

"Seperti kau tidak pernah berkhayal saja, Kim Junsu. Aku tau kau sejak dulu berharap untuk menjadi pacar Micky si penyanyi tua itu."

"Dia tidak tua! Umurnya baru 48 tahun."

.

[Men's Discussion]

.

 _ **Hyuuuuuuuuuu~**_

Suasana suram masih saja terasa di kamar Yunho sejak semalam. Angin sejuk di Minggu pagi yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka bahkan terasa dingin di kulit. Benar-benar suram.

 _ **Jinagabeorin~**_

 _ **eorin shijeoren~**_

 _ **Pung–PIP**_

["Yeoboseyo."]

"Hm?"

["Kau dimana, hyung? Jadi ke rumahku kan? _Home theater_ pesananku sudah sampai nih."]

"Tidak, Min. Keadilan di dunia sedang tidak berpihak padaku."

["Hah?"]

 _ **PIP**_

Yunho memutus sambungan lalu terpaku pada _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Foto Kim Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum seraya mengelus anak kucing. "Dek Joongie, kenapa kamu jahat sama abaaaang?"

 _For your information_ , Yunho sudah lama naksir Jaejoong. Satu setengah tahun lalu ketika tahun ajaran baru, ia sedang mencari keberadaan Changmin diantara barisan siswa-siswi kelas satu. Tapi sebelum menemukannya, matanya justru terpaku pada salah satu siswi baru. Saat itu ia sampai berpikir bahwa sekolahnya menerima malaikat juga untuk digunakan sebagai 'penangkal' si _evil_ Changmin. Konyol memang, tapi melihat Jaejoong saat itu.. malaikat pun mungkin–

 _ **BRAKK!**_

"Ya! Gwaenchana? Masih Hidup? Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Yunho! Hidup ini memang kejam! Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengakhiri hidupmu begitu saja! Masa depanmu masih panjang! Pikirkan juga keluarga yang–eph.."

"Kenapa kau sekonyong-konyong datang dan berkata ngawur seperti itu, heh?! Mengakhiri hidup.. cih, jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku tidak segila itu sampai berpikir bunuh diri, bodoh! Dan kutegaskan satu hal, Park Yoochun. Panggil aku 'hyung'! Aku lebih tua darimu 4 bulan kurang 2 hari!" Yunho memandang kejam pada Yoochun yang kini tak dapat bicara apapun. Mulut lelaki Park itu disumpal celana dalam yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi lap wc(?).

 _Hiks._ Dengan air mata yang naik(?) di pipi, Yoochun melepas sumpalan itu. "Tadi Changmin bilang kalimatmu di telepon sangat aneh dan nada bicaramu terdengar frustasi. Jadi aku sangat panik." Memang Yoochun akan melupakan tata cara bersopan santun jika sedang dalam keadaan–yang baginya genting.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada Changmin yang menampakkan ekspresi prihatin, "jangan menatapku seperti itu! Biar kuperjelas, aku masih ingin hidup. Apa itu cukup?!"

"Tapi suaramu di telepon tadi benar-benar terdengar frustasi. Apa yang terjadi, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho teringat kejadian nista di toko kaset kemarin. Mengembalikan suasana suram di kamar yang cukup luas itu. Yunho duduk lemas di ranjangnya–mendramatisir keadaan. Kemudian berbaring berbantalkan paha Yoochun yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan kepekaan(?) penuh, Yoochun mengelus kepala sahabatnya dari lahir itu. Dan bulu kuduk Changmin seketika berdiri melihat mereka.

"Kalian tau Uknow penyanyi pendatang baru?"

"Penyanyi pendatang baru? Kupikir Uknow itu nama makanan."

"Aku tau. Ibuku bekerja di agensi yang menaungi Uknow dan pernah menceritakan sekilas tentang penyanyi baru itu."

"Bagus, Chun. Changmin memang tidak berguna. Kemarin di toko kaset, Jaejoongie bilang ingin jadi pacar Uknow itu. Huwaaa~ Tuhan, kenapa cobaan ini begitu beraaaat?"

"Aku turut berduka cita, hyung. Tapi haruskah kau mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu? Kau pikir kau berguna? Menangis meratapi kisah pahit percintaanmu akan pujaan hati yang lebih memilih orang lain (bahasanya Changmin puitis beneeer). Itu wajar karena kau sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu! Kenapa tidak–"

"Sabar, Min."

"Jangan potong ucapanku, Yoochun hyung! Kenapa tidak kau cari tau saja lebih dalam tentang Uknow itu yang membuat Jaejoong suka padanya? Atau–"

"Ide bagus, Min."

"Jangan potong ucapanku, Yunho hyung!" Yunho yang hendak berdiri untuk mencium(?) Changmin atas ide (tidak) briliannya mengurungkan niat "–atau kalau kita mau bermain curang, cari kelemahannya dan beritaukan itu kepada Jaejoong agar ia tak suka lagi padanya."

"Jangan, Min. Itu jahat."

"Ide pertama yang terbaik. Terima kasih, Min. Kau benar-benar berguna."

"Dan kau sama sekali tak berguna!"

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Changmin keluar kamar Yunho dengan membanting pintu. Berniat mengambil minuman dingin untuk menghilangkan dahaga, sekalian mengobrak-abrik dapur rumah kakak kelasnya sejak SMP itu sebagai pembalasan dendam karena telah membuat yang mulia Changmin Voldemin darah tinggi.

.

~yunjae~

.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Changmin kembali ke kamar Yunho dengan keadaan hati yang kini tenang.. perut kenyang. Melihat Yunho yang masih berbaring berbantalkan paha Yoochun, lelaki tiang itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Sini lihat apa yang kau dapatkan di internet tentang Uknow itu!" ia menengadahkan tangan berniat melihat ponsel yang sedang dipegang oleh Yunho.

"Tapi, Min. Tak ada artikel mengenai Uknow di sini." Changmin merebut ponsel yang masih dipegang dengan gemetar(?) oleh Yunho. "Lihat! Hanya ada foto-foto wajahnya yang bahkan tak lebih tampan dari aku."

Sontak Changmin menepuk jidat dengan tangan yang bebas. Apa yang tersaji di layar ponsel benar-benar menjadi bukti bahwa patah hati bisa menurunkan digit IQ seseorang. "Kalau kau mengetik Uknow di kolom pencarian Google Image dan hanya memandangi fotonya saja ya tidak akan muncul artikel apapun! Yoochun hyung, kenapa kau tidak bantu si gaptek Yunho ini untuk mencari tau tentang Uknow di internet?"

 _ **Krik.. krik.. krik..**_

Hening.

Tubuh Yoochun tak bergerak, seperti membeku. Changmin baru ingat kalau Yoochun seakan tak bernyawa jika temannya sedang galau tingkat dewa. Suatu bentuk empati yang sangat mengerikan! Lelaki tiang itu kemudian mengambil ponsel Yoochun dan meletakkannya di tangan sang pemilik, "Hubungi ibumu dan minta _link_ yang menghubungkan ke artikel tentang Uknow!"

Seketika senyum Yoochun merekah. Kegalauannya hilang ketika ia merasa berguna untuk sahabatnya yang berharga. Changmin menepuk jidat sekali lagi, seperti memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat bagaimana awal mula ia berada di lingkungan yang tak sehat ini.

Ibu Yoochun menelepon balik tak lama setelah sang anak _missed call_. Maklumi saja, ganteng ganteng gitu Yoochun kere stadium akhir! Dan bukannya _to the point_ , lelaki Park itu malah menanyakan kabar sang ibu dan menangis meraung meminta agar ibunya cepat pulang. Padahal ibunya sedang di rumah dan Yoochun lah yang sedang pergi keluar. Changmin jadi berpikir, mungkin kedua hyung-nya ini adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang kabur.

Setelah setengah jam sang ibu mendiamkan Yoochun yang menangis, akhirnya _link_ didapatkan. Tanpa ba bi bu Changmin langsung meng- _click link_ tersebut dan tampaklah artikel tentang Uknow. "Uknow akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan _netters_. Idola baru menjanjikan yang memegang rekor sebagai pemilik fans terbanyak untuk kategori penyanyi solo laki-laki. Meski debutnya terbilang sangat terlambat, penyanyi kelahiran 23 tahun yang lalu–"

"Min, bisa langsung ke intinya saja? Dan tolong sebut dia dengan si 'Mawar'. Hatiku sakit mendengar namanya."

"Huh? Ah. Baiklah." Changmin tak menduga ia menjadi lemot sekarang. Harusnya memang dari awal baca inti dari artikel itu saja kan? Ia geleng-geleng kepala sebelum kembali melihat ke layar ponsel. Membaca seluruh artikel tersebut dalam hati dan mencatat poin penting yang akan dibahas.

Ok!

Men's discussion dimulai!

.

~yunjae~

.

Pertama.

 **Si 'Mawar' sangat tampan.**

"Sudah kubilang aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya!"

"Lagipula tampan atau jeleknya seseorang itu relatif, Min."

Omongan kedua orang ini ada benarnya juga, batin Changmin.

Oke. Coret!

Kedua.

 **Semasa sekolah dulu, si 'Mawar' adalah juara kelas. Bahkan ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian masuk universitas.**

"Yunho hyung bahkan siswa berprestasi di sekolah, Min. Bukan hanya juara kelas, juga juara umum."

"Dan tolong diingat kembali kalau aku memiliki IQ 142!"

Benar juga. Changmin merasakan betul betapa bosannya melihat wajah Yunho di papan pengumuman sekolah sebagai juara umum di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Changmin juga termasuk dalam kategori pintar, IQ-nya bahkan delapan digit di atas Yunho, tapi menurutnya adalah hal yang membosankan jika terus-terusan mendapat nilai bagus.

Oke. Coret!

Ketiga.

 **Dalam MV debutnya, si 'Mawar' tidak menggunakan** _ **stuntman**_ **untuk adegan berbahaya. Ia bahkan sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat bisa ular yang merupakan salah satu tokoh penting dalam** _ **music video**_ **-nya.**

"Aku–" Yunho tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau soal itu aku _no comment_." Yoochun seorang yang takut ketinggian pun tak dapat berkata banyak. Sedangkan Changmin benar-benar diam. Jangankan ular, kecoa saja ia tak berani!

"Mu–mungkin aku harus mulai berlatih menonton film-film horror agar seperti _si Mawar_ yang katanya pemberani itu." Bagaimanapun, Yunho tak ingin menyerah begitu saja dengan cintanya.

"Kami mendukungmu, hyung."

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Baiklah.. kau bisa melanjutkannya, Min."

Oke! Coret! *dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

Keempat.

 **Hampir seluruh fans-nya mengatakan bahwa si 'Mawar' sangat** _ **manly,**_ **bahkan yang bukan penggemarnya menyetujui itu. Benar-benar lelaki sejati!**

"Untuk ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Min. Bukankah semua namja sudah pasti _manly_? _Man_ artinya laki-laki kan?"

Changmin menggeleng penuh prihatin akan ucapan Yunho. Benarkah hyung-nya ini memiliki IQ 142? Atau hanya efek dari patah hati yang menyakitkan? Lalu kapan penderitaannya berakhir?! "Mungkin kau harus melakukan sesuatu seperti lelaki sejati, hyung." Changmin mencoba menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Atau minimal kau menghindari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang membuat kelelakian-mu diragukan."

"Bisa langsung contohnya saja, Min? Aku bukan pemilik IQ super seperti kalian berdua."

Changmin mengelus dagunya yang tak berjanggut. Mencoba mengingat-ingat hal dalam diri Yunho yang kira-kira 'meragukan'.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala Changmin, "Buang semua pakaianmu yang bermotif aneh!"

"Aneh?"

"Ne. Kau suka mengoleksi celana pendek motif apel dan stoberi kan? Dan yang kau pakai sekarang itu.. benar-benar memprihatinkan!" Changmin geleng-geleng kepala seraya berdecak ketika matanya tertuju pada celana pendek yang dipakai oleh Yunho, motifnya _Masha and the Bear_. Ckckck.

 _ **Pluk. Pluk. Pluk.**_

"Apa kau masih punya tempat penyimpanan celana di tempat lain, hyung?" tanpa disadari oleh Yunho dan Changmin, ternyata Yoochun sudah dengan seenak jidat lebarnya mengobrak-abrik lemari dan melempar dengan ganas celana pendek bermotif apel dan stoberi ke dekat pintu.

Yunho memandangi tumpukan celana kesayangannya dengan wajah suram, "ini tidak mungkin! Chun ah, kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, hyung. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Tapi, Chun.."

"Jangan banyak bicara, hyung! Cepat jawab!" Changmin hilang kesabaran.

"Di–di lemari kecil dekat pintu. Tapi lakukan dengan pelan, Chun. Itu _limited edition_."

"Nah sekarang lepas celanamu, Yunho hyung."

"Mwo?! Kau mau memperkosaku, Min?" Yunho menutup dada dan _junior_ -nya dengan tangan seraya menatap Changmin horror.

"Aish, jinjja! Aku bahkan tidak sekalipun nafsu melihatmu, hyung! Buang celana yang kau pakai itu kalau ingin disebut _manly_!"

"Jangan, Min! Ini benar-benar favoritku!"

"Betul, Min. Yunho hyung bahkan berebut dengan seorang ibu-ibu saat membeli celana itu."

What?! Changmin sungguh tak habis pikir. Kalau apa yang Yoochun katakan itu benar, memalukan sekali! "Pilih Jaejoong atau celana itu?!" akhirnya ia menanyakan itu demi membetulkan otak kedua hyung-nya yang kini rusak.

"Tentu saja Jaejoong!"

"Kalau begitu BUANG!"

"Hiks. Chun~"

"Kau kuat, hyung."

Changmin menepuk jidat.. lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini? Yunho sempat-sempatnya memandang melas pada Yoochun untuk meminta kebulatan tekad(?) dan kekuatan hati(?) sebelum membuka celana pendek bermotif _Masha and the Bear_ itu.

"Benar-benar harus kubuang, Min?"

"Masih bertanya -_- Cepat buang lalu pakai celana lain sebelum aku mual melihat pahamu yang bergelambir!"

Kelima.

 **Salah satu daya tarik si 'Mawar' yang paling membuat** _ **fans**_ **tergila-gila mungkin** _ **abs**_ **-nya.**

Yoochun dan Changmin serentak menatap Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, kembali ke atas, ke bawah lagi, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Aku punya _abs_ , kok!"

"Kau tidak ingat perkataanku sebelumnya? Pahamu bergelambir! Lemak dimana-mana! _Abs_ apanya.. ck, jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya biar kuperlihatkan!" Yunho berucap kesal seraya berusaha melepas kaos yang entah kenapa terasa sempit di tubuhnya.

"Ka–kau mau apa, hyung?"

"Tentu saja menunjukkan _abs_ -ku pada kalian." Suara Yunho tenggelam akibat kaos yang menutupi kepalanya.

Changmin menatap malas Yunho yang kini bertelanjang dada "Haruskah sampai melepas kaosmu?" tanyanya sarkastik. Ia benar-benar menyesal mendapati tubuh sang kakak kelas yang sama sekali tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Pantaslah jika Jaejoong lebih memilih Uknow–ups, maksudnya 'Mawar' si penyanyi itu.

 _ **Cklek.**_

"Oppa, ada temanmu da–tang…" mata Jihye–adik Yunho menyipit kala mendapati Yoochun dan Changmin sedang memandangi tubuh telanjang sang kakak. Pemandangan yang… luar biasa–bukan? "Ternyata ini yang selama ini kalian lakukan? Aku tidak menyangka." lanjutnya sarkastik.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, adikku tersayang." balas Yunho tak kalah sarkastik.

"Aku lebih mempercayai apa yang kulihat dibandingkan apa yang kudengar dari mulutmu yang penuh kepalsuan itu, _my lovely brother_."

"Aish, sudahlah. Ada apa kau kesini? Kau bilang temanku datang. Siapa? Donghae? Dongho? Dong–"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya hari ini. Dia bilang namanya Kim Jaejoong."

Belum sempat Yunho bereaksi atas nama 'Kim Jaejoong' yang diucapkan oleh sang adik, seperti mengenakan kembali pakaiannya agar kesalahpahaman yang baru saja terjadi tidak terulang lagi; ia melihat Jihye menggeser tubuh dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang membulatkan matanya yang besar kemudian mata dan mulutnya ditutup dengan kedua tangan–hingga buku yang dipegangnya terjatuh.

 _ **Kyaaaaaaa**_

Bukan.. bukan Jaejoong yang berteriak seperti perawan yang hendak diperkosa itu, melainkan Yunho dan Yoochun yang ternyata lebih cepat bereaksi lewat mulut daripada tindakan. Sedangkan Jihye dan Changmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala di tengah keadaan yang _totally absurd_ ini.

"TUTUP PINTU DARI LUAR, JUNG JIHYE!"

 _ **Blam.**_ Tanpa banyak bertanya, Jihye menutup pintu.

"DAN PERGILAH!"

"Ma–maafkan aku, Yunho sunbae. A–aku akan pergi."

"Kau tetap disitu, Kim Jaejoong! Biar Jihye saja yang pergi."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama di depan kamarmu, oppa."

Selanjutnya Yunho sibuk memilih pakaian yang menurutnya paling bagus di lemari dibantu oleh Yoochun. _**Grasak grusuk prang jgerr krompyang**_. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang terdengar oleh Jaejoong di depan kamar. Sebenarnya tak ada hal besar yang terjadi, tetapi bukan Yunho dan Yoochun namanya jika tidak membesar-besarkan masalah.

 _ **Cklek.**_ Pintu dibuka, dan Yunho bersandar pada daun pintu seraya memasang pose *coret*ganteng*coret* andalannya.

"Ada apakah gerangan sehingga hoobae yang sangat cantik ini bertandang ke kediamanku, hmm?"

"Jebbal, hyung! Bahasamu kuno sekali."

"Yoochun ah, tolong urus Changmin untukku!" tanpa menanggapi cibiran Changmin, Yunho meminta pada Yoochun. Dan segera dituruti oleh lelaki berjidat lebar itu bak kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. "Nah, Kim Jaejoong ssi. Kau bisa bicara sekarang."

"Oh. N–nde.", mungkin karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh menurutnya, Jaejoong seperti kehabisan kata-kata, "a –anu.. aku—"

"Ssstt, Kim Jaejoong ssi. Jaga bicaramu. Pikiran Yunho akan _autofocus_ ke hal yang tidak-tidak jika mendengar kata 'anu' dan semacamnya."

Yunho menepuk jidat mendengar ucapan Yoochun yang menurutnya polos menjurus bodoh. Lantas ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. "Maaf atas gangguan dari 2 orang _absurd_ tadi." Senyum ia ulas setampan(?) mungkin. "Naah kau bisa katakan padaku sekarang ada apa datang ke rumahku?"

"Ah, nde." Jaejoong membuka tas berukuran sedang yang ia bawa kemudian mengambil sebuah buku cukup tebal dari dalamnya. Yunho tau, itu buku kesiswaan sekolahnya. "Ini aku temukan di lantai toko kaset yang kudatangi kemarin. Tertulis Jung Yunho 3 A. Untunglah di kelas 3 A hanya sunbae yang bernama Jung Yunho. Jadi tidak sulit untuk menemukan alamat sunbae di website sekolah."

"Hooo. Sepertinya terjatuh kemarin. Terima kasih kau mau repot-repot membawakannya ke rumahku."

"Sama sekali tidak repot, sunbae. Kebetulan rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Oh. Geure?" mata Yunho semakin melotot kala melihat anggukan kepala dari Jaejoong. "Terima kasih, Tuhaaan." Ucapnya dengan volume rendah seraya memalingkan wajah sebentar, kemudian kembali menjatuhkan pandangan pada sang pujaan hati dan memasang pose se- _cool_ mungkin. "Cukup mengejutkan mengetahui rumah kita berdekatan. Naah, karena kau sudah mengantarkan bukuku, sebagai ucapan terima kasih biarkan aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat–"

"Tapi, sunbae–"

"Sst. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Tunggulah disini sebentar, aku akan mengurus sesuatu."

Yunho kembali membuka pintu kamar dan memasukinya. Seketika ekspresi _cool_ itu berganti menjadi panik. "Changmin ah, kau tidak gaptek sepertiku, kan? Pe–"

"Akhirnya kau mengakui, hyung. Apa kau baru menyadarinya? Huh, telat sekali."

"Ya ya ya. Lupakan tentang aku yang baru menyadari itu. Oke? Sekarang cepat pesankan tiket taman bermain yang baru dibuka lima hari yang lalu itu. Lima menit lagi aku akan memanggilmu dari ruang tamu."

"Oke. Serahkan padaku."

"Ouuu.." Yunho meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi "Kau memang yang terbaik, Changminnie. Hyung mencintaimuuu~"

Ekspresi Changmin seketika berubah horror. Sekuat tenaga ia menjauhkan Yunho yang hendak mencium pipinya (Please, ini bukan ff HoMin) "YAK! Cepat kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

.

~yunjae~

.

"S–sunbae, kita… akan pergi kemana?"

Sejak digiring(?) ke ruang tamu lima menit yang lalu, Yunho sama sekali tak bersuara. Malah menatap intens adik kelasnya yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit risih dan akhirnya membuka suara untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Benar saja, lelaki yang merasa lebih tampan dari Uknow itu sedikit gelagapan. Bahkan Jaejoong harus mengulangi ucapannya barulah Yunho menjawab, "kau akan tahu nanti." main rahasia-rahasiaan pula -_-

"Apa penampilanku tidak akan tampak memalukan di tempat itu? Sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu sebentar untuk berganti baju."

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoongie. Kau selalu cantik dengan balutan pakaian apapun." Yunho melancarkan 'jurus' seraya memasang senyum mesum–ehm..tampannya, yang jika didengar oleh Changmin pasti akan di– _bully_ habis-habisan namja beruang itu. Dan lagi apa katanya tadi? 'Jaejoongie'?

"YA, HYUNG! Kau bilang akan memanggil, tapi–"

"A–anneyonghaseyo, Yoochun sunbae. Changmin ssi. Maaf baru menyapa sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak usah kau pikirkan soal itu, Jaejoong ssi." Yoochun menyahut dengan memamerkan senyum _cassanova_ -nya, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan laser oleh Yunho.

Kemudian lelaki Jung itu menghampiri Changmin dan berbisik, "Mana tiketnya?"

 **TRIIING** ~

Tiket yang diacungkan Changmin ke atas tampak bersinar-sinar di mata Yunho, membuat lelaki itu tertawa lebar seperti idiot. Matanya menatap cukup lama tiket yang berjumlah lima buah itu.

Tunggu!

Lima buah?

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" suara Yunho menggelegar hingga Jaejoong harus mengelus dada saking terkejutnya. "UNTUK APA TIKET SEBANYAK ITU?!"

"Haruskah kau menanyakan hal itu, hyung? Tentu saja tiket ini untuk bisa masuk ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka lima hari yang lalu itu."

"Ne. Dan pergi ke taman bermain lebih menyenangkan jika bersama-sama dibandingkan hanya berdua. Benar kan, Jaejoong ssi?" setelah berkata begitu, Yoochun saling tatap dengan Changmin, dan keduanya menyeringai.

Saat itu juga Yunho menyesal telah minta tolong pada raja setan (baca: Changmin) yang selalu menjalankan akal bulus bersama keronconya (baca: Yoochun).

"Kau benar, Yoochun sunbae. Pergi bersama-sama ke taman bermain terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum itu, rasa penyesalan di hati Yunho (jiyah bahasanya) menguap entah kemana. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti Changmin dan Yoochun. Aneh memang.

"Jadi, tiket itu untuk kau, aku, Jaejoongie, Yoochun, dan…?" Yunho kehabisan ide untuk menebak orang kelima yang akan bergabung.

"Tentu saja adikmu, hyung."

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji yang lain, Changmin oppa. Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian semua." Entah darimana asalnya, suara Jihye terdengar.

Yunho melongo. Lalu satu tiket yang tersisa? Kalau tidak digunakan hari ini juga, tidak bisa dikembalikan bukan? Itu artinya, uangnya terbuang sia-sia?! Lelaki bermata musang itu segera mengarahkan _deathglare_ pada Changmin. Hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan sumpah serapah–"Ma–maaf. Maaf kalau ini terdengar lancang." Ucapan Jaejoong seketika menghentikan 'niat baik' Yunho. "Satu tiket yang tersisa, bolehkah untuk temanku Kim Junsu? Dia ingin sekali pergi ke taman bermain itu bahkan sejak pengumuman pembukaannya sebulan yang lalu. Aku akan membayar tiketnya."

"Ide yang bagus, Jaejoong ssi. Tapi tidak untuk yang membayarkan tiket. Kau tau? Yunho hyung itu orang yang sangat dermawan. Benar kan?" Tanya Yoochun sambil memberikan tatapan bermakna 'Kau berhutang karena aku telah mengatakan yang baik-baik tentangmu.' kepada Yunho.

"Ka–kau terlalu memujiku, Yoochun ah." Yunho memaki dalam hati. Harga satu buah tiket itu kalau tidak salah ingat setara dengan uang sakunya selama seminggu.

"Sudah, sudah. Jaejoong ssi, cepat kau telepon temanmu itu. Sekarang sudah terlalu siang untuk taman bermain. Karena itu kita harus bergegas."

Changmin 'ngeloyor' begitu saja dari ruang tamu menuju halaman depan rumah. Menyapa pengemudi Gr*b car yang telah menunggu /ceritanya ada. Wkwkwk/. Dia diam-diam memesannya karena bosan dengan perdebatan di dalam rumah yang berjalan alot. Serius! Seperti ibu-ibu saja gak berangkat-berangkat!

.

~yunjae~

.

Mereka berlima akhirnya sampai tempat tujuan meski harus mengalami kemacetan terlebih dahulu. Kemacetan yang diakibatkan oleh tingginya antusiasme pengunjung pada taman bermain yang telah melakukan upacara pembukaan lima hari yang lalu.

"Taman bermain ini benar-benar hebat. Selalu ramai pengunjung seperti pada saat pertama kali dibuka. Benar kan, Jaejoongie?" Yunho yang berjalan tepat di samping Jaejoong mencoba berbasa-basi pada pujaan hatinya itu, padahal ia tak tau menau perihal banyaknya pengunjung yang datang ke taman bermain tersebut–berminat mengunjunginya pun tidak.

"Benar, Yunho sunbae. Dan antrian di setiap wahana pasti akan selalu panjang."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, Jaejoongie. Aku siap meminjamkan bahuku kapanpun kau membutuhkan sandaran ketika lelah mengantri."

"Hihi. Sunbae pandai membuat lelucon."

"Lelucon katamu? Ini serius–"

"Tentu saja selalu ramai." Changmin menyela, lelaki tiang itu kemudian menunjuk panggung besar tak jauh dari tempat ketiga orang itu (Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Yoochun dan Junsu entah dimana) berdiri "sejak hari pertama dibuka sampai 29 hari berikutnya, taman bermain ini menampilkan _Special Live Appearance_ tanpa memberi tahu bintang tamu yang diundang. Para penggemar fanatik pasti akan datang setiap hari kesini berharap _idol_ mereka menjadi bintang tamu. Trik _marketing_ yang bagus."

Tak lama kemudian panggung itu bersinar terang karena lampu-lampu besar yang dipasang di setiap sisinya dinyalakan. Kemudian keluarlah sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang dipastikan adalah MC panggung tersebut. Dan dalam hitungan detik, area sekitar panggung dipenuhi orang-orang yang membawa atribut seperti _lightstick_ dan _banner_.

"Waah benar. Cassiopeia, Elf, VIP, Sone, bahkan Shinhwa changjo juga (maklumin authornya udah tua. Haha). Kau jenius, Changmin ssi."

"Haha. Kau terlalu memuji, Jaejoong ssi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kesana? Siapa tau hari ini Uknow yang menjadi bintang tamu."

"Aaaaah, benar juga. Aku harus mencari tempat terdekat dengan panggung!"

"T–tunggu, Jaejoongie!" Yunho hanya bisa menatap pasrah punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh dengan cepat, mungkin karena tubuh yang kurus membuatnya ringan hingga dapat berlari sekencang angin. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Changmin sengit. "Aku sebenarnya sudah kesal padamu sejak kau menyela ucapanku dan kubiarkan saja karena _mood_ -ku sedang baik hari ini, tapi kenapa kau merusaknya?! Jaejoongie jadi pergi kan! Aaarrggh!" Setelah menggeram seperti anjing _bulldog_ , Yunho _sprint_ ke arah panggung "Jaejoongiiiieee, jangan tinggalkan orang yang jauh lebih tampan dari Uknow iniiii."

.

~yunjae~

.

"Apakah para lelaki di taman bermain ini tidak malu? Yang berani menantang Micky dan Uknow bahkan perempuan remaja!"

"Bfruuh.." suara MC yang terdengar di tempat Changmin duduk membuat lelaki tiang itu menyemburkan minumannya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, ada nama yang familiar disebut. Ia melihat ke arah panggung dan seketika melotot melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di samping dua orang lelaki yang Changmin ketahui salah satunya adalah Uknow.

"Seandainya ada orang yang bersedia menggantikanku sebentar untuk menjaga kios ini, aku pasti akan mengikuti itu. Hanya _death sauce_ , bukan hal yang besar."

Seringai tercetak di bibir lebar Changmin ketika mendengar kalimat sang penjaga kios. Ini akan menarik, batinnya. "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Ia segera berlari setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar won di atas meja. Lari dengan sangat kencang tanpa peduli pada penjaga kios yang berteriak 'Kembalian _ndasmu!_ Uangnya kurang tau!'

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin sampai ke depan panggung, tepatnya di tengah dua laki-laki yang sedang cemburu berat karena pujaan hati mereka di atas panggung sedang memandang penuh kagum pada laki-laki lain.

"Baiklah. Karena tidak ada lagi yang berani menan–"

"Kami. Kami." Changmin berseru seraya mengangkat tangan Yunho dan Yoochun. Kemudian menarik mereka tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

Di atas panggung, alih-alih mendengarkan aturan main dalam lomba 'mencicipi' _death sauce_ yang diucapkan oleh MC, Yunho justru fokus memandang Changmin tajam "apa maksudmu, brengsek?" tanyanya dengan nada dan volume rendah.

"Setelah mendapat kebaikan dariku, kau malah menyebutku brengsek? Kejamnya~"

"Kebaikan gundulmu! Lihat Yoochun! Kakinya sampai gemetar hebat dan tak sanggup berkata-kata. Lagipula kau mau membunuhku dengan _death sauce_ itu, hah?!" Yunho menatap Yoochun prihatin, kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi berapi-api kala beralih pada Jaejoong yang terus saja menatap Uknow penuh kagum.

"Hei, hyung! Aku justru sedang menyelamatkan harga diri dan cintamu. Masa iya kau diam saja menatap melas pada kekasihmu yang sedang berdiri di panggung sebelah-sebelahan sama orang yang paling kau cemburui?"

"Lebih baik aku menatap melas daripada mencoba saus mematika–"

"–ups! Maksudku calon kekasih."

"YA! Jangan potong ucapanku–"

"Baiklah. Kita mulai saja. Waktu dimulai setelah hitungan ketiga. Kalian semua ikut berhitung denganku. Oke?"

Yunho menggeram. MC itu entah kenapa seperti bekerja sama dengan Changmin ketika _ikut-ikutan_ memotong kalimatnya.

.

~yunjae~

.

"Micky-ku memang hebat, kan?"

"Yah, tak kusangka sudah setua itu masih kuat saja."

"Aish, dia tidak tua, Jae."

Lomba 'mencicipi' _death sauce_ itu tanpa disangka-sangka berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diperoleh Micky. Dan bukannya menerima hadiah, Micky justru memberikan CD beserta tanda tangannya kepada Junsu. Tanpa disangka juga, toleransi terhadap makanan pedas yang dimiliki oleh Yunho ternyata lebih baik dari Uknow.

Hari ini sepertinya memang harinya Yunho. Lelaki itu merasa senang ketika memiliki 'sedikit' kelebihan dibanding Uknow yang sangat dikagumi pujaan hatinya itu. Senang di atas penderitaan hebat Yoochun sahabatnya.

"Min.."

Seketika Changmin begidik mendengar panggilan dari Yoochun. Sedari tadi kakak kelasnya yang berjidat lebar itu diam saja, tapi kali ini… dengan nada tertahan seperti itu, pasti ada maunya! Dan benar saja, ia mendapati tatapan memohon ketika menoleh ke arah Yoochun. "Tidak, hyung! Aku tidak mau ada Men's Discussion Yoosu version!"

END

A/N: Anneyoong. Maaf di tengah kesibukan bukannya update ff yg masih kontinu malah bikin ff baru. Tapi ff ini udah ada draf kasarnya hampir setahun yg lalu sebelum saya mulai sibuk skripsi (alasan. Haha) Ff lain yg masih kontinu sedang dicicil ketikannya satu satu. Semoga bisa disegerakan ya :) Dan teruntuk kakak terbaik Kiriya Hazelheine, makasih koreksiannya di tengah kesibukan kakak.

Regards,

Ai CassiEast


End file.
